


[podfic] Laura is Badass

by hoars, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Laura, Baby Duck/Wolf Imprinting, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Crack, Cupcakes, Derek the Baker, F/M, Kate Argent Dies, Laura is Bad at Dating, Laura the Alpha, M/M, Movie Nights, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Podfic, Pretending to Be Gay, Unwanted Nicknames, werewolf!Lydia, werewolf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Laura's not expecting two teenage boys to burst into the bakery, brandishing lacrosse sticks yelling about “Kidnap!” and “Pedobears!” and “Sex slaves are illegal!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She’s flabbergasted.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Cupcake?” Derek offers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Laura is Badass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laura is Badass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595312) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Laura Lives, Bakery AU, Big Brothers, Movie Nights, BAMF!Laura, Crack, Baby Duck/Wolf Imprinting, Unwanted Nicknames, Cupcakes, Derek the Baker, Laura the Alpha, Siblings, Pretending To Be Gay, Kate Argent Dies

**Length:** 00:42:00

**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Laura%20is%20Badass_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
